battered Mel
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Another abuse story


**Battered Mel**

It was a warm overcast day in Waycross of 2011. The police cars came racing down the street. I noticed the flashes and blaring of the sirens as they stopped at Melanie's house. I stood up and ran over to the house as the cops got out of their cars. I approached the officers as they went into the house.

"What's going on Officer?" I asked one of them. He turns around and it was my dad's friend Chris.

"We were called out on a domestic dispute. It's pretty bad." He said.

"This is my Aunt's house. Chris you have to let me in." I said to him. He nodded and let me though. I ran past the police tape and into the house. It didn't take me long to see the place was completely trashed. Broken glass littered the hallways leading into the living room. There is where I froze in shock. I was surprised to find a bloody and battered Melanie seated on the couch. She sat in a fetal position with her arms over her face. Her dark outfit had been reduced to tatters. The angel tattoo was even visible though the fabric of her shirt. I couldn't help feeling the clothing looked familiar.

"Aunt Mel? What happen?" I asked as I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it Angel." She said. Chris walks in and walks up to us.

"We need a statement from the victim." He said.

'I'll get you your statement. I promise." I said to him. He nodded and walked out. I turned back to Melanie. She sat back and she rubbed her belly for a moment. She placed her hand on every inch of the 5 month baby bump. After a moment, she looked up with tears in her eyes. She started to sob and feel around frantically. Finally she stopped and hugged me, sobbing on my shoulder.

"Angel, I can't feel the baby moving." She cried.

"Its ok Aunt Mel, It's probably scared." I said hugging her.

"Yes, I can feel it now." She said putting her hand on the bump.

**A couple days later**

Mel sat on the couch near the door clutching a tissue to her face. A prepaid phone rested in her left hand. Her finger hovered over the send key as she stared at Tom's number on the screen. She suddenly slams the phone on the table and began to weep. She would do anything to have him back. She rested her hand on the bump. She felt the baby moving and sighed in relief. At least Robbie hadn't find out what she and Tom had done. Was he ever to find out, he'd surely want to kill the child growing inside of her. She knew she couldn't allow that. She pulled a locket from her shirt and held it close to her heart. After a second she popped the locket open revealing a small picture of Tom. She cried a bit and she read a inscription. _'MC & TS Forever 3' _without a thought she kissed the photo. Then she slipped the locket back into her shirt. Suddenly Mel's ears were assaulted by the roar of and engine. A black Lexis idled into the driveway and her heart sank. Robbie leapt from the driver's seat and staggered through the back door. He moved to Melanie and collapsed at her side. She could smell the thick odor of burban on his breath as he began to speak.

"Melanie, you're an evil woman. You must be punished." He said and he reached up with a shaking hand and strikes her cheek. With a twisted smile on his lips, he gripped her hair. As he stood up, he gripped her brunette locks and drug her to the bedroom. Once there he pulled her to her feet. In his other hand he had a yellow envelope which he thrust into Mel's face. It read test results

"What's this Melanie?" He spat.

"They look like test results." She sobbed.

"Brilliant, you can read. Why don't we see what they are, shall we?" he said tearing the envelope open. As the contents of the envelope slid into his hand, Melanie's worst fears were realized. There on that plain white sheet the words Blood Hormone Panel out clearly. The bold print at the bottom read PREGNANT. A shiver went down her spine. He finally knew. Crumpling up the paper, Robbie threw her on the floor. Then she grabbed her and throws her onto the bed. He then jumped on top of her pinning her to the mattress. With his free hand her caught her by the neck and started to choke her. She gasped as his grip tightened around her throat.

"Mel, I know I haven't been touched since I got back. So who's the father?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Melanie choked.

"You're lying!" He spat tightening his grip.

"Tom," She choked sobbing, "It's Tom!" He notices the bump.

"HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?!" he demanded.

"5 months." She choked sobbing.

"YOU'VE KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR 5 BLODDY MONTHS?!" he yelled and she nodded scared. He clenched his hand around her neck so that his fingers left bruises. Melanie gasps as his free hand struck her face. He reared back and hit her stomach hard. She winced in pain as she looked away to break free finally she sunk her teeth into his hand. Her neck freed he kneed Robbie in the groin and threw him from the bed. She got up and ran for the door. Shaking the pain off, he rose and pursued. Just before she could get to the door he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back.

"HELP!" Melanie screamed.

"Nobody's gonna help you!" he quipped, "I'll make you loose the baby."

HE threw her against the wall like a madman. He began to kick her in the stomach twice and rammed her face into the table. Then he grabbed her by the hand and threw her into a rocking chair. Finally he slammed an elbow into her stomach.

"I hope its dead!" He yelled.

"I can't stand you evil man!" She replied in pain. Robbie stood over her ready to strike the final blow. Suddenly the front door flew open and her Step-dad Dennis and I burst into the house. Dennis grabbed Robbie pulling him off of Melanie in one hit he broke Robbie's nose sending him to the ground. As he laid there dazed, Dennis put a boot to his throat. Without remorse, he began to stomp on his neck.

"Aunt Mel, are you ok?" I asked running over to her side.

"I think so Angel." She said shakily. I held out my hand and helped her to her feet. She fell on my shoulder weakly for a moment. After a few deep breathes, she limped toward the bedroom. I stayed at her side as she approached Robbie. Smiling a bit I saw her kick him weakly. Then we walked out of the room.

"Who do you ruddy, think you are?!" Dennis asked.

"You don't understand, she cheated on me!" Robbie said.

"Cheated? You just came back. Aside from that, she's my step-daughter and I won't allow you to harm her." Dennis said.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Melanie and I busied ourselves with checking her vitals. While her heartbeat was fast but steady. Her pulse was normal. But all these things were nothing more than precautions. I slowly placed my hand on the bump, feeling the slightest movement. To my relief it kicked.

"Is it ok?" Melanie asked

"Yeah, its gonna be just fine Aunt Mel." I said reassuringly with a smile. She flinched as my hand passed over a bruise on her stomach. Suddenly she reached out and hugs me. I felt angry at Robbie now. How could he do this to her? All I wanted to do is get her away from him.

"We have to get you out of here." I said returning the hug.

"Yeah, but what about Robbie?" Melanie asked.

"I don't think he'll be a problem." I replied snickering as I imagined what Dennis had done to him.

"Yeah, I bet Dad has beating him good." Melanie said smiling a bit when we let go from the hug.


End file.
